Sweet Nothings
by LemonDragon666
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi realise their love for each other, one cold morning. LEMON ONLY, there's kind of no plot. This was my first fanfic/lemon. BOY X GIRL.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kyoya rolled onto his right side, and gazed at the form of his friend Haruhi in the large bed at the other side of the room. He had purposefully allowed her to occupy the larger, queen sized bed, as he knew she needed room to move, whereas he stayed reasonably still whilst sleeping. As he stared at her slight figure, facing away from him, wild fantasies chased each other inside his mind.  
He fancied walking slowly and silently over, climbing on top of her and giving her the ride of her life...but alas! Kyoya had been friends with Haruhi for years and he didn't think she would enjoy intimacy with him. There was that time, when they came back from the beach, and he had climbed on top of her. Haruhi thought she saw right through him, stating that of course he wouldn't do it, as he was only trying to prove what Tamaki had said about her being just a girl...but to give her the benefit of the doubt, he told her that she was correct. In fact, he would have taken her then and there if she hadn't looked at him with those huge brown eyes. Haruhi didn't want him. Not like that.

Kyoya sighed audibly, and watched Haruhi stir. It was still dark, the early morn. He watched the figure shift, and turn over. She was such a light sleeper...unlike him.  
"Kyoya?' enquired Haruhi, surprised to hear him emit such emotion, 'what's wrong?"  
"W-what? Nothing's wrong, Haruhi. I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep,' he said. 'I'm just deep in thought...don't worry about me."  
"What are you thinking about, Kyoya?' she asked.  
"You ask too many questions,' laughed Kyoya.  
"It's so cold this morning,' said Haruhi, 'are you sure you're alright sleeping over there by yourself? You're welcome to come and sleep over here. I know you won't do anything, you're my friend."

Kyoya contemplated this offer.  
"Are you sure, Haruhi?' he asked, 'we both remember what happened last time I was on a bed with you in the dark..."  
"Oh, I insist!' she pleaded, 'I'm cold too. Come on, I won't bite!" said Haruhi with a giggle.  
_Oh, that giggle is so cute_, thought Kyoya. _If I'm in bed with her...she offered...no...it wouldn't be right. We're friends. Just friends, nothing more!_ _  
Although..._thought his darker side, _she _did_ offer it. Maybe she wants you after all, Kyoya Otori.  
_Haruhi noticed her friend sitting up, quite still. She supposed he was still brooding over whatever it was he was "in deep thought" about. He was just so _smart_, and so sexy...but they were friends and nothing more. Nothing could happen, not ever! But then again, she did want to feel his warmth, and she knew he never wore a shirt to bed.  
Eventually, he rose from the single-occupant bed and made his way over to the queen sized bed he had graciously allowed her to sleep in. Kyoya gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, pulling a pillow over to his designated side. Instead of going to her, he chose to lie on the very edge. It looked very uncomfortable.

"Kyoya?' asked Haruhi, 'you can come closer, you know."  
"Uh, okay. S-sure,' he stuttered, confused. She wanted him closer?  
He shifted just a little closer, nervous as hell.  
"Kyoya...,' Haruhi sighed, 'stop being an idiot. We're friends, friends cuddle up sometimes. It's fine, you can come closer." She lifted up the blankets, beckoning him closer. "Besides, if you don't, I'll steal all of the blankets!" she laughed, poking out her tongue at him. How Kyoya longed to touch her little pink tongue with his own.  
He rolled right up to her, and was startled when she let down the blankets over him, along with her arm. She was cuddling him...he thought it would never happen, but here he was. Tentatively he extended his arm under the blanket, and placed it over Haruhi's slim waist.  
Haruhi sighed inwardly with pleasure. Kyoya was so warm...his skin was so smooth. She relished the feel of him embracing her, and held him tightly to her, pressing her growing breasts to his chest. His breathing was deeper, she wondered if she turned him on. She decided to check. Haruhi rolled over onto her other side, feeling Kyoya's arm still over her waist...and yes...there it was; his erection pressing into her arse. She shuddered with delight and felt him go tense.

"Is something wrong?' he asked, worry in his voice. _Oh shit, can she feel that? _He thought. 'you shivered, just then. You're still cold?"  
"No, not really,' she whispered, and the answer intrigued him. He leaned closer to hear her continue, catching the flowery scent of her recently shampooed hair. 'I like feeling you behind me...you're so warm." Said Haruhi, turning back over to face him. She leaned upwards, and pressed her lips to Kyoya's neck. He gasped at the sensation, and moaned, tingles running down his spine. _Those aren't just tingles..._he realised. Haruhi was running her fingers up and down his spine, and it felt amazing. Kyoya moaned louder when Haruhi slid her hand down the back of his pants.  
"Haru-chan..." groaned Kyoya. Haruhi silenced him by wrapping her free arm around the back of his neck to place her hand over his mouth.  
"Kyoya-senpai,' she breathed, 'I adore you...make love to me." And she withdrew her hand from the back of his trousers and brought it around the front, stroking his erect dick through his pants. Her hand stifled his loud moan, which turned Haruhi on even more. Kyoya held her tighter, his bare chest pressing against her. Haruhi uncovered his lips and before he could get a word out, she covered them back over...with her own. She held the kiss while stroking his waist and thigh. Gradually his lips softened and eventually Kyoya parted his lips and kissed her with such passion that she could barely breathe. Haruhi stroked his crotch once more, delighting in hearing – and feeling the vibration of it though his moist lips – his loudest moan yet.

Gently, Kyoya parted Haruhi's lips with his tongue, taking much pleasure in feeling her yield to him and his desires. He felt his erection grow even larger, as he used one hand to grasp her hair and the other to fondle her. Deeper he buried his tongue in her warm mouth, feeling her shudder again and start to breathe heavily...making out with Haruhi was even better than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**  
Kyoya and Haruhi had been passionately making out for the past five minutes...and Kyoya decided to turn it up a notch. Slowly, gently, he lifted Haruhi's pyjama shirt, exposing the soft, growing breasts underneath. He broke the kiss to press his lips to the soft flesh of her slender neck. She leaned around and did the same to him. While kissing her neck with one hand in her hair, he used his other hand to gently pinch her nipples, one after the other, taking pleasure in hearing her gasps of delight as she tilted her head back.  
Haruhi grasped Kyoya's hair, his lips still on her neck, his hands still in her hair and on her breasts. _Oooohhhh..._she thought, _he's so good at this..._and gasped as he ran his soft, warm tongue from the base of her neck to her chin, again and again while still fondling her chest. The hand in her hair tilted her head back down for Kyoya to press his moist lips back onto hers. Haruhi held the kiss and stroked Kyoya's crotch with her other hand, becoming wetter with each muffled moan he gave. Releasing his hair, and still pashing him, Haruhi slowly lowered his pants. Kyoya shifted slightly to allow her to get them all the way off.

Haruhi almost broke the kiss, upon sighting his long, pulsing cock. Gripping his hair again with her left hand, even tighter, she used her right hand to grasp his member.  
Kyoya broke the kiss to tilt his head back and moan even louder than before – he didn't care, they were all alone in his house, anyway. He felt his head pulled down onto the pillows by Haruhi, and then while still stimulating his cock, she leaned over Kyoya and kissed his neck again, scraping her teeth deliciously over his soft skin every now and then. She leaned up, kissed his lips, then moved down and ran her tongue from the base of his shaft, to the head.  
"Ooooooohhhhh...Haruhi..." he groaned.  
Kyoya felt her begin to lightly suck his tip. "H-ha...Haruhi...nnnnngggghhh..." as her mouth engulfed the head. He was taken in and out, slowly, torturously, until he could bear it no longer.  
"Haruhi, p-please...' he pleaded.  
She slid her mouth all the way down, to the base of his shaft. It made her tingle when she felt him tense up as he gasped with pleasure. Kyoya's soft moans echoed through the room as she begun to move up and down. She stopped, and moved in between his legs, a better vantage point. Leaning up to kiss his neck again, he grabbed her head and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Haruhi broke the kiss and went back down. She went straight for it, down to the base in a second or less. Kyoya's reaction was one that made her tingle even more, he bucked upwards, moaning and groaning and gasping with pleasure.

Kyoya couldn't really believe that this was happening. After all of his fantasizing, his dreams were finally becoming a reality. He had longed for Haruhi's body for almost the entire time they had been friends. As soon as she had stumbled into that abandoned music room, he knew she was a female. He could feel it.  
Haruhi thought that she was incredibly fortunate. She adored Kyoya, and his body was even better than she had expected it to be. She was going to make this last. She wondered if he had known she was a girl, from the start...no. Probably not. He probably didn't even like her. Well, she was going to _make_ Kyoya like her!

"H-Haruhi...' he gasped, 'Haruhi!"  
_I...I never knew...she was so...good..._he thought in spurts, in between moans.  
As pre-cum coated her tongue, Haruhi slowly eased up. She didn't want this to be over just yet.

Kyoya was breathing very, very heavily now. Thoroughly turned on, he tackled Haruhi onto her back, straddling her. He leaned down, and taking one of her hard, pink nipples in his teeth, he caressed and fondled her. Now it was his turn...to pleasure _her_.  
He continuously switched from breast to breast, listening to her moans intensifying, her gasps of "Kyoya...!" becoming louder. Kyoya then manoeuvred himself in between Haruhi's legs. Kissing slowly down her belly and past her navel, to the waistband of her loose pyjama pants, he looked up to her face. In the darkness he could see the mounds of her swelling breasts above him. Using both of his hands, Kyoya eased her pants and underwear down her legs, pulling them off and dropping them over the edge of the bed. He kissed her pubic area, which was smoothly shaved, like his own, reaching up and fondling her breasts again. Kyoya withdrew his hands from Haruhi's chest, using them to stroke her thighs as he brushed his lips on the insides of them.

Haruhi knew what was coming, patiently enduring the slow torture and teasing, which was making it even more worthwhile. She gasped as she felt his tongue gently brush her outer labia, sending tingles through her centre. Again and again he kissed, nibbled and licked, gradually working his way to her clitoris. When he finally reached there, it felt unimaginably amazing after all of the teasing, and she very nearly had an orgasm. Gently Kyoya kissed, and nibbled some more, also tentatively inserting one index finger inside her, slowly, gently moving it in and out.  
This went on for a minute or so, one finger inside while he used his mouth to stimulate her clit. Kyoya began to use two fingers, both he and Haruhi breathing more and more heavily. Using his left hand to continue playing with Haruhi's clit, he moved his mouth down further, inserting his tongue into her along with his fingers. Gently he sped up, listening to Haruhi's moans escalate.

Again he thought of how lucky he was. Of all of the nights that they had slept in the same room, Haruhi had picked this one to allow Kyoya to share the bed. The one night that they were actually fully alone in the house.  
Haruhi went tense, her groans even louder. Kyoya could feel her centre pulsing around his tongue and fingers as she orgasmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Haruhi was breathless from reaching her climax, and before she could breathe regularly, Kyoya's lips were pressed back over her own, his tongue exploring her mouth again. _How have I missed out on this for so long?_ She wondered. Eagerly she returned Kyoya's passionate kisses, her fingers intertwining into his hair once again. Her other hand was busy stroking his dick.  
Kyoya groaned into the kiss, broke it and straightened up on his knees. He caressed Haruhi's soft cheek and lips.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he enquired.  
The beautiful girl below him blinked slowly, looked him in the eye and nodded. Kyoya leaned forward, his dick rubbing against her soaking wet centre. She was so ready for him...Haruhi shuddered and pulled his head down to lock lips with him once more. Gently, Kyoya inserted his tip inside her, and as he did so he broke the kiss. Moving his pelvis forward, burying himself deeper inside her, Kyoya leaned his face down towards her ear.

As their loins touched, and his cock was fully embedded inside Haruhi, he whispered in her ear.  
"I love you, Haruhi Fujioka...' he said, to the amazement of both her and himself. 'I really do."  
"I love you too, Kyoya Ootori,' was her reply, 'with all my heart."

Kyoya smiled, slowly drawing out. Haruhi thought he was going to stop, but he stopped her words of protest by plunging back in. His grey eyes connected with her brown ones in the growing light of the early morn, as she let out a soft moan. Leaning back down, Kyoya locked his lips together with Haruhi's, sending shivers along her spine. Slowly, gently, he began his thrusts, knowing it was her first time.  
As he held the kiss, he felt Haruhi's body relax. She was tight...and the pleasure was overwhelming. Gradually, Kyoya sped up. Haruhi's arms were around his waist, and she began to stroke his back. His skin was so warm, and it felt so good to have Kyoya inside her at last, she could hardly contain her joy. His muffled grunts mingled with her soft moaning into their kiss, and their tongues twined together. The bed was beginning to rock now, with the growing force of Kyoya's thrusts. They withdrew their tongues, and Haruhi softly nibbled on Kyoya's lower lip. He was being too gentle, now...Haruhi wanted more. The pain had almost completely subsided now, she was getting used to the feeling.

This time it was Haruhi who broke the kiss. While still being slowly rocked by Kyoya's thrusts, she leaned forward and moaned in his ear,  
"K-Kyoya...,' she began, 'p-please, harder..."  
His next movement was sudden and much rougher. Haruhi gasped with pleasure and dug her fingernails into his back.  
"Aaaaauuuggghhhh..."  
Kyoya's eyes widened and he slowed down a little.  
"I'm causing you pain?" he asked, worried.  
"Noooo...please, Kyoya..." she pleaded.  
Haruhi pulled Kyoya's head down to her again, and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Kyoya started pounding her, harder and harder, delighting in hearing her muffled groans, "nnnnnggggghhhh...mmmmmffff..." as he was rougher and rougher. After ten minutes or so, he thought he knew a little trick he could use. He tilted himself upwards, and evidently he found the spot he wanted, because Haruhi, tearing her lips from his, threw her head back and moaned louder than ever. Kyoya knew that rough was the way to go when touching her g-spot. Harder and harder his thrusts became, and each time, Haruhi's groans became louder and louder.  
"Auuugghhh..._aaahhhhh_!' she screamed, 'K-K..._Kyoyaaaa_!"  
Her eyes shut tight, after a while of Kyoya stimulating one of her most sensitive spots and gaining speed, Haruhi bucked upwards, shuddering harder than ever before. Kyoya knew she was reaching climax, and so was he.

"K-Kyoyaaaa...' she groaned, 'I'm c-coming..."  
"M-me, toooooo..." he replied. _Damn, does it have to be over so soon?_ He thought bitterly.  
Haruhi exploded, and the sheer warmth and wetness of her orgasm brought Kyoya to his own climax, their fluids mixed together as they held each other tightly and let themselves go. _Although, that was pretty damn good..._he thought.

"Kyoya,' said Haruhi sleepily when he fell down beside her with his arm over her waist. He looked up at her sheepishly with his eyes half closed, 'I reckon you knew I was female from the start..."  
Kyoya blinked. "That's an intriguing notion,' he sighed, 'in its own way." And with that, they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms in the light of the early dawn.


End file.
